The present invention relates to novel oxazolidinone compounds or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and pharmaceutical agents that contain them as active ingredients for preventing or treating infectious diseases. The compounds are unique oxazolidinones having a hexahydro-1,4-diazepin-5-one substituent.
More specifically, novel oxazolidinone compounds of the present invention relates to useful antimicrobial agents, effective against various human and veterinary pathogens, including gram positive aerobic organisms such as multiply-resistant staphylococci and streptococci, gram negative organisms such as H. influenzae and M. catarrhalis as well as anaerobic organisms such as bacteroides and clostridia species, and acid-resistant organisms such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Mycobacterium avium.